A power converter, for example, converts DC power to AC power by changing over a plurality of switches of an inverter, and supplies the AC power to a load. When two or more switches of the inverter are changed over at the same time, there is a case in which a large voltage (surge voltage) is temporarily applied to the switches, and the switches are broken. In order to avoid such breakage of switches, for example, there has been proposed a power converter which uses switches with a high breakdown voltage, reduces a surge voltage by connecting a capacitor in parallel with switches, or delays the operation speed of switches.